


The Greatest Coffee in the Universe

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zangyack Coffee Empire was poised for global domination. The only thing standing in their way was Gokai Coffee - the last independent coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Coffee in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to likeadeuce for the idea and the beta, and to queenitsy for flailing with me while I was writing it.

“Welcome!” Walz Gil said dramatically, as he led the first customer into the store, “to Zangyack Coffee, home of the greatest coffee in the universe!”

He gestured at the espresso bar. “Insarn will get you your drink now,” he said, and then stormed off to the back room. The details of the coffee did not matter. This was just a stepping stone. He had to prove that he could corner the market in this insignificant small town before he could assume his rightful place over the coffee empire that his father had created.

The only problem was the coffee shop that already existed in the town - Gokai Coffee. The fools who lived here clearly had never been exposed to the wonders of the Zangyack yet, but soon they would follow the path of Zangyack and forsake the Gokaigers and their pirate themed drinks.

After all, the Zangyack Coffee was the most popular brand, and it was only in this tiny backwater town that it wasn’t controlling the market share. But he would win. He had the backing of his father, he had an entire team of action that would figure out ways to conquer the coffee market here, and he would do it all... and force old man Damaras to tell his father what a good job that he had done.

And with a customer only a few moments after they had opened, his reign was off to a positive start.

*

“What?” Walz Gil yelled after the shop had closed for the day. “What do you _mean_ that was the only customer we had?”

“It seems that the people of this town are more interested in the pirates and their 35 types of themed coffee then in our coffee,” Damaras said.

“Barizorg!” Walz Gil bellowed. “Get in here!”

“Yes, boss,” he said, bowing his head as he entered the room.

“Who are these Gokaigers and how come they beat us in sales today?”

Barizorg produced a folder with six pictures, and pulled out the first one, and handed it over to Walz Gil.

“These are the members of Gokai Coffee, the last independent coffee shop in the region. The owner is Captain Marvelous, formerly of the Red Pirate chain that we took out a few years ago thanks to the efforts of Basco ta Jolokia.”

Barizorg almost hesitated as he showed the next picture. “Joe Gibken, the chief barista of Gokai Coffee. So good at his job that he makes coffee with one hand behind his back. He used to work for us at Zangyack Coffee, before he protested the working conditions and left to join Marvelous.”

“That’s right,” Insarn interrupted. “You two were close, before he left us to work at Gokai Coffee. You almost ran off with him.” Her voice was almost accusing.

“I am loyal to my boss and to Zangyack Coffee,” Barizorg said. “I don’t appreciate the implication that it could be otherwise.”

“Of course,” Damaras said. He picked up the next photo. “Ahim de Famille. We put her family’s coffee shop, Cafe de Famille out of business a little over a year ago. Her parents died soon after in an accident.”

Walz Gil waved his hand, not really caring. “Who are the other three?”

“Luka Milfy,” Insarn said. “She is dangerous. She infiltrated our contacts with our suppliers and managed to get the prime offerings of coffee beans before we could.”

“Gai Ikari and Don Dogoier,” Damaras waved his hand over the last two photos. “An annoyance who hung around the shop until they gave him a job, and the custodian. Neither of them are worth concerning ourselves about.”

Walz Gil nodded. “So those are the Gokaigers,” he said. “Well, we’ll just have to prove who the better coffee makers are.”

*

“Welcome to Gokai Coffee,” Ahim said cheerfully the next morning as soon as Walz Gil entered the store. “How can I help you today?”

Her cheerful smile was starting to annoy Walz Gil. “I am Walz Gil,” he told her, looking around the store. A decorated signboard showed all 35 types of specialty coffees that they offered, and the flag of Red Pirate Coffee still hung on the wall, even though the shop had been out of business for years.

“Of course, Mr. Gil,” she said sweetly. “Is this your first time in our shop? If you don’t mind, I’d like to suggest you try one of the lovely cakes that Joe made.” She gestured to the barista. “He’s an excellent baker, even better than he is at making coffee.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Walz Gil said. “I’m Walz Gil.”

“The prince of the Zangyack Coffee empire,” Joe cut in, as he moved away from the espresso machine to stand by Ahim. “The owner’s idiot son.”

“How dare you?” Walz Gil said. “You used to work for me!”

“Which is how I know you’re an idiot,” Joe said. “And the conditions there were practically slave labor. No health care, you kept stealing our tips...”

Marvelous came out of the back room. “Gokai Coffee is the last independent coffee shop in this region!” he said. “And we’re going to stay that way.”

“I haven’t even made you an offer yet,” Walz Gil said. “But you’ll be leaving this town soon, when we take it over.”

“Shut up, idiot,” Luka said.

“You’re the one that’s going to leave,” Joe added.

“We don’t wish to listen to what you have to say,” Ahim said politely.

“We hate guys like you!” Don said from behind Marvelous.

“That’s what it means to run this coffee shop,” Marvelous said. “And unless you want to order some good coffee, we’re just going to have to ask you to leave.”

A few minutes later, Walz Gil left the store, drinking what he had to admit _was_ better coffee than they made at Zangyack, but even more determined to beat them at their own game.

He was the heir to the Zangyack Coffee empire. No other independent coffee shop had stayed in business once the Zangyack had come to town. There was no way that these five could beat him.


End file.
